Code Geass:LL the demon
by Akito89Lelouch
Summary: If Lelouch is a well trained soldier and a alliance between Britannia, Japan and China formed.Britannia divided in to two part,One is lead by Schneizel and other by Cornelia. What is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**December 5, 2009 ATB**

It is a picturesque day in Pendragon so Lelouch, Euphemia, and Nunnally are playing outside the gardens at Aries Palace oblivious to the world around them. Both Euphemia and Nunnally are chasing Lelouch around the garden. It is a beautiful day Cornelia Le Britannia third princess of holy Britannia Empire also a member of Empress Marianna VI Britannia's royal guard. On her side sitting 3rd prince of Britannia Clovis la Britannia who is picturing there sibling playing in Aries palace.

"So our Lelouch is 9 years now." Clovis says with out looking up from the canvas.

"Well he grown up so fast and he are very talented I thought which is better Lelouch or Schneizel." Cornelia asked and looking towards Clovis waiting for his answer.

Clovis drop the brush and eyed to Lelouch after a few movement said "I think Schneizel is better Lelouch is still a long way to go before catch up with Schneizel."

Cornelia looks toward those three playing and a small smile appear on her face and agree with Clovis and said "I guess you are correct he is still a boy."

Then Lelouch running towards them followed by Euphemia, and Nunnally sitting between two of them and says "Cornelia I challenge you to a chess match if I win Euphie will stay with us tonight"

"Ok if I win then Nunnally will come with us" Cornelia accepted the challenge.

After few movements Lelouch says "checkmate I won so Euphie will stay with us"

"I lost again well if you want you have to take permission first Empress Marianna in her room now"

"I will get going now bye Nunnally" After that Lelouch take his Leave and walk towards his mother.

"Look at this the picture is complete now" smiling Clovis asked three girls

"Your picture is beautiful looks like Lelouch, Nunnally, and me playing and Big sister and you are watching us just like now" Euphemia commented with smiling.

"Ok that's enough it's late lets go to palace" while false angry look appear on Cornelia's face.

"OK let's go" Euphemia and Nunnally said together.

**In Palace**

Lelouch going to his mother to ask for permission for Euphie to here walking quietly towards 98th Empress Marianna's room when he reach there without knocking the door and find someone sleeping covering whole body with blanket.

'_Who is this? Mother never sleep at this time' _and put up the blanket to his surprise a green hair woman sleeping wearing a white dress which looks like a prisoners dress.

'_Who is she, she looks a prisoner but how a prisoner went to mother's room with royal guard around this place may be mother bring her for integration but where is the hand cops' _a lot of question appear to his mind.

Suddenly the women sleeping open her eye which is golden color and grab his hand and says "what are you looking at boy? You never saw a woman sleep before" She teased. Then she pulled Lelouch towards her, there face is close so that Lelouch can fell her breath.

Lelouch face turn reds with embarrassment then the woman bite his nose Lelouch fall on the ground "ouch that's hurt why you did that"

"I fell like to bite you so I did" the woman teased.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this room?"

"I am CC and I am a friend of Marianna" she said as covered herself with a blanket.

Lelouch then again pulled off the blanket and asked "where is mother"

"I don't know"

Then a servant appears with a big plate with a pizza and put it on the table and went up.

"Who is eating pizza at this time?"

"Want some boy?"

"No thanks I will take my leave witch" Lelouch whispered 'witch' so only he can listen.

"Well that's a nice name who are you" CC asked.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia 11th prince of Britannia and 17th to line of throne."

Then CC start her eating without looking at Lelouch who is leaving "So you are Marianna's son quite interesting boy maybe I should make a contract with him" but Lelouch was too far to hear this.

**In throne room**

'_Where mother go may be she is in throne room and I should see father and ask where mother is or maybe they are together and I have to ask about that witch what's her name oh CC what a weird name only initials and how I don't know her and eating pizza at this time of day only witch can do that'_ Lelouch walking towards the throne room with a lot of question on his mind.

He enter the throne room and saw nobody is there then sound of two three people coming towards him he hide behind a screen '_If somebody see me like this they will ask a lot of question so I better hide'_

Then Charles zi Britannia 98th Emperor of holy Britannia along side with Bismark Waldstein the most powerful of the night of round the most powerful soldier in the empire the night of one and a small boy with long blond hair longer than his body enter the room they sat at each others side.

"Why did you call me Charles" the small blond haired boy says.

"Big brother it's about Marianna Bismark has some complaint so I ask you for your opinion?"

'_What father calling that boy big brother but that's impossible vivvian zi Britannia died a long time ago what's going on who is he?' _Lelouch thought_._

"So what are you going to do about the noble they are angry with you by taking a commoner as your wife some of them starts revel" says Bismark while kneeling before the Emperor.

"Well than what should I do big brother"

"Marianna has to die"

"What" Charles says surprisingly?

"You are too close to her so people should ask about because she is a commoner and also she cannot die because of her geass of soul. Also you can negotiate with Japan by giving Lelouch and Nunnally as hostage and I will kill then so war can be started. "

Lelouch trembling with fear 'who _is this gay and father is planning to kill mother, Nana and me what should I do if anyone saw me I am dead how I tell to mother'_ then suddenly Marianna vi Britannia came to the place.

"So what's the plan" Marianna asked while everyone stares at her.

Lelouch come out of hiding and said "mother they plan to kill all of us"

"So that's they decided" Marianna noted.

"What are you saying mother they are going to kill me and Nana"

"Everything going to all right"

But then without saying a ward Lelouch grabbed Bismarck's sward and put it through the small boy's chest.

"You bastard trying to manipulate father I will kill you"

"Big brother is you ok?" Charles asked.

"Yes but that hurt" V.V. answered to his brother.

"What? You should be dead by now" Lelouch stammered surprise to see the boy drawing the sward from his chest.

"I am immortal so I cannot die"

"Well you know more than enough about us so we have to kill you but don't worry when our plan success we bring you back from dead so we can together" Marianna said while a tear appeared in her eye.

"Mother what are you saying I thought you love me but you also trying to kill me"

"Marianna I have a better plan for him bring him to me" Charles said while his eye became red with a bird sign appeared.

"What's going on? Stop! Please stop" but Lelouch could not say.

"I Charles zi Britannia giving you false memory of false life from this day Lelouch VI Britannia is dead you are Lelouch Lamperouge you are completely loyal to me"

"Yes your highness"

"Now leave and wait outside" Charles ordered.

Lelouch leave after that Charles says to Bismark "I leave Lelouch under your hand train him to be a soldier now go"

"Yes your highness" and Bismark take Lelouch with him and leave.

"What are you going to do now" Marianna says.

"Declare that Lelouch VI Britannia dead in terrorist attack and his body is taken" Charles zi Britannia declare.

"Ok I will leave now the declaration will be tomorrow" Marianna then leaves the throne room.

Unknown to them CC standing and listening there conversion '_I don't think toy can go this far for the sake of you plan to kill your own son well everything fine I wander if Lelouch remember everything what he is going to do I am quite curious.'_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA XT3 FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER…..HE DID A GOOD JOB. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

All the Nobles and soldiers are gathering around outside the palace. People around 10000 are standing in front of the stage. Nobody knows the reason why they are summoned. The stage has been set for the Emperor to make the speech. Everyone is waiting for emporia Charles zi Britannia.

The first prince Odysseus eu Britannia, The first princess Guinevere su Britannia, The second prince Schneizel el Britannia along with his political and military adviser Kanon Maldini, The second princess Cornelia li Britannia, the third prince Clovis la Britannia are sitting across each other. They are gossiping with each other to know why the Emperor summoned them.

The rumor about a terrorist attack the palace and prince Lelouch vi Britannia was killed in that accident was spreading nobody know for certain there is tear forming in eye of Cornelia li Britannia, She cannot believe her brother died, It was practical her fault she send Lelouch to the palace how can she show her face to Nana and Euphie, Clovis put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but in his mind praying to god about rumor being false.

Media are also present covering live telecast of the video from imperial palace telecasting all over contrary.

"The royal majesty the 98th emperor of holy Britannia Empire will now give a word of condolence" one of the announcers said.

Then The Emperor Charles zi Britannia walk silently towards the stage, People cheering for the Ruthless Emperor then The Emperor silence them by taking his two hands up all the people silence.

"All man are not created equal some are born smarter or more beautiful, or with parents of greater status, some, by contrast, are born weak of body or mind, or with few, if any, talents. All men are different. Yes, the very existence of man is discriminatory! That is why there is war, violence and unrest. Inequality is not evil. Equality is. What become of the EU, who claimed all are equal? It is in constant because its talents go against human nature. The Middle Eastern Federation, which harbors similar sentiments, is constantly mired in sloth. But our Britannia is not like them. We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest. Britannia alone looks forward and moves towards a better future. The death of my son Lelouch is yet more proof that our empire is evolving. Fight, for the future in the hands of its rulers. All hail Britannia!"

Then all who were watching shouted "All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia!"

Then Emperor Charles zi Britannia take his leaves aura of sadness spread all around the place, as a drop of tear fell from Cornelia's eye.

Nunnally and Euphemia are crying for days hearing the news of their favorite brother died in a terrorist attack. They lock themselves for days now without eating foods and drinking water. The made are worrying about them Cornelia and Clovis trying to convince them for eating food but they fail.

Marianna vi Britannia is not sad about Lelouch being declared dead because she know truth about Lelouch being alive but in the same time he is same as dead because he is not coming back he is loyal to the emperor now In truth Marianna does not want this fate for Lelouch but she cannot allow their plan to fail just because Lelouch know about the plan she was sad because she even ready to kill Lelouch for their plan _'am I so desperate that I did not hesitate to kill my own son what am I even my son died and my daughter crying for days and I did not go to see he. I am not a mother I am a monster'_ Marianna thought about that while going towards her daughter.

"Is Nunnally and Euphemia have eaten yet" asked to Cornelia who is sitting beside them.

"I told them to eat but they refuse Nunnally is senseless few times"

"Nana is your brother happy if you don't eat food"

"He promise to by my side forever but he leave me so why should I care about how he feel" while tear falling from her eye.

"I know he always be by your side. Even if you want, you can never get him out of your heart, he will feel the pain that you feel, he will feel the happiness that you experience, and he will be in our heart forever. So we will seek happiness for his sake and in the end we will all be together forever" Marianna comforted. '_Yes Lelouch will be with us forever, once our plan success all the dead shall rejoin, and Lelouch is still alive, it does not matter if he ate me we all be together for eternity'_ Marianna thought, then she took two long breath to calm herself.

"But…"

"You know very well Lelouch hated being hungry" with this she brings food from the plate and take near her mouth "or do you want your brother mad"

"NO we don't want to" both of them took food while a sad smile appears at their face.

"I tried so hard but they don't take a bite but when you say they eat happily" complained Cornelia.

"Even if we all sad but we have to move forward the future we sacrifice a lot we cannot stop here" talk as if daydream about something.

"What"

"No it's nothing I will leave now take care of them"

"Yes my lady" bowing her head to empress.

Marianna enter her room aura of sadness around her sitting near cc who was sleeping in her bed, She was surprise by not seeing any pizza box she try to ask why but she could not her head fall down tear falls '_Why… why does this have to happened? I have to shade tear in his death even I am ready to kill him'_.

"You came back so soon I thought it is hard to make our Nana understand but to think you did well, what happen you look sad" concerned about her contract.

"Did we do the right thing by rewrite his memory?"

"Well everyone has to make their own decision but being force to do something is wrong but you have to sacrifice something for greater good it's up to you to decide if it is worth it or not"

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to see Lelouch hart but I am ready to kill him, it's my responsibility as a mother to protect him but I tried to kill him I don't know what I should do"

"If you want to protect someone you should get them out of harm's way, but I never thought you could try to harm Lelouch"

"Do you think if Lelouch know about our plan he will support us?" Asked Marianna

"That a mystery you may never found out"

"Is it possible to cancel Charles's geass?" Marianna asked.

"I don't know" answered CC.

"I want you do something for me please" This statement shocked CC; Marianna never said anything like that to her.

"What is it?"

"I want you to look after of Lelouch for me" Marianna stated simple.

"Is not he taken by Bismark for training?"

"Yes I will feel more comfortable if you take care of him, he will be staying with you I will talk to Bismark, if you do this then I will give a pizza pass in all over Britannia. So you can eat all the pizza in all over the world and don't you think about making a contract with him"

"Ok … Ok but I think he is quite interesting boy" CC smiled.

"Keep your curiosity to yourself"

"Ok fine" agree CC then she was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Marianna questioned her.

"All my pizza is free now and it has been three long days since I had some pizza"

"That's odd to hear from an immortal" But the door is already closed.

Bismark and Lelouch are ready to leave the palace. Lelouch wearing a mask to avoid any suspicion, but he don't understand why Bismark told him to wear a mask. He was ready starting his training so that he can be some use to Emperor.

Door open and he saw Bismark "are you ready to leave?"

"Yes sir"

Then both of them surprise when they saw Empress Marianna VI Britannia along with another women coming towards them.

"Good to see you again you're Empress." Bismark greeted "what bring you here your Empress"

Marianna signaled so Lelouch bowed and leave the room after that Marianna explained "You know that Lelouch is my son even he get in our way still I care for him so I want you to take care of him and, This is CC I send her to take care of Lelouch, She will be Living with Lelouch, and don't push him too hard"

"Of course your Empress" bowing his head while Marianna leaving the room and left CC.

After Marianna leaves the room Lelouch enters the room and asked "What happened sir?"

"This is CC you will be staying with her in your training period, Empress personally selected her" Bismark explained.

"Pack yourself we will leave in one hour" Bismark declared.

"Yes sir" only Lelouch said.

After one day journey they both reach at hill top with a single house, Lelouch was quite surprise at this he thought _'I should be start training but what is this place_'

"Why are we here? We should started training" questioned Lelouch.

"The basic training of a soldier is survival, our Emperor always said that only strong can survive in an extreme case you would to collect your own food and you have to survive for 6 month. After that your training starts"

"Yes sir" Lelouch was completely satisfied with Bismarck's answer.

"I will take my leave" then torn his face towards CC and said "everyday someone will come to visit you, whatever you need you can ask and don't help Lelouch unless it is too urgent."

After Bismark left CC opened the bag and brought out a pizza "you want some boy" She asked.

"NO thanks" Lelouch shot back.

"Well get comfortable, we will be living together now"

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA XT3 FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER.**_


	3. Chapter 3

THREE MONTHS LATER,

Lelouch is quite comfortable with living in forest. His past memory was of living in a small village alone because of absence of his parents. Now the situation is similar just being with an annoying witch. Only 3 month left for Lelouch to complete his training period. Lelouch is getting ready to go into the forest as every day for his training and gathering foods for surviving even though it was unnecessary now he was doing it because he wanted to be perfect.

A sound came as someone knocking the door. "It's time for pizza" Lelouch declared as he realizes it's pizza time he sounded loud such that the green haired **witch** could listen while he went to opening the door.

When he opened the door he saw an 8years girl with light pink hair and pink eye. It was Anya Alstreim. Her mother is a made of Empress Marianna. She always brought foods for CC and him; sometimes Anya came would with her but Anya never came alone not until now.

"Anya you came alone, where is your mother" Lelouch inquired as he was concerned about Anya came alone being a small girl even though Lelouch know that Anya will be fine alone.

"My mother has some important work to do so I came alone" Anya answered smilingly while Lelouch took the foods from Anya's hand and put them on table.

"CC wake up" Lelouch called out CC as he grabbed her blanket and pulled off which made CC fall onto the floor.

"Ouch, where is my pizza" groaned CC as standing up from the floor it was daily routine for CC to wake up when Lelouch made her so she did not complained how he did it because it's time for her prize.

"On the table pizza witch" Lelouch chuckled as called CC with a new name he called CC with many names like witch, CC, laziest woman in the world and many others.

"That's a new name boy" CC appreciated it because she never get to called by other name than CC and he called because he thought about her and care about her.

"Like I care, I will go to forest for searching for my food" Lelouch declared and looked to Anya who loved to play with him and he also love it so he asked "Anya want to come"

"Yes, of course" Anya smiled cheerfully coming along with him. When her mother come along they don't get to play for long but today she can play all she wanted to. "CC, do you want to play with us?" She thought of CC because she might get bored being alone as she get bored when she with her mother.

"If you want, sure I love to join you but only if Lelouch carry my pizza boxes" CC smirked while dragging Anya with her living Lelouch to carry her Pizza boxes.

"Anya we are not going to play, we are going for hunting unlike someone I have to find my own food" Lelouch muttered as he coming behind them carrying a four boxes of pizza with him.

* * *

><p>After 15 minute, Anya and CC are walking in the front of Lelouch. CC was telling Anya to bring pizza with having more cheese and advising her to things that will annoy Lelouch who was walking behind them carrying boxes of pizza who was neither talk any of them since they started journey.<p>

"CC can I ask something" Lelouch asked as he was bored by all the silence around him and the girly talk about pizza and him.

"What is it?" CC shouted back without turning back and waiting for what Lelouch going to say.

"You are eating pizza all the time you should be in size of your cheesekun now but you are quite slim for someone who eats that much food?" Lelouch commented as he faced to ground unable to saw the face of an annoying witch smirking at his question.

"I will take it as a complement boy" CC chuckled when she looked at Lelouch who was blushing furiously.

They all stopped when they saw 5men standing in front them. Their face covered with white masks, each of them carrying a small dagger covering a man behind them must likely their boss.

"Who are you and what do you want" CC asked hesitantly with sense of frightened in her voice.

"CC it has been a long time" a blue hair man with red eye with a bird mark on it around 30 years came out who was hiding behind those men walking towards them with cruel smirk on his face.

"Khirod what are you doing?" CC gasped as she was visible shaking not afraid for her but worrying about Lelouch and Anya who unable to defend themselves.

**Khirod is CC's contract since age 15. His geass is to transform in to anyone at his will and he can also gain their personality, skill, strength, stamina. He use his power to deceive people, after some time when his geass is permanently active he transform in to the person who stand for 5 minute but also he can transform instantly at his own will. **

"Of course I came to see you my darling, why did you leave me CC?" cried Khirod while coming towards CC with tear in his eyes.

"I saved you and given you power, but you used that power for your own propose, killing people, hurting them that's not what I wanted you to do so I left you your own way" CC muttered as she was terrified, it was her fault to make contractors with having power everyone even good one lose their sanity.

"And now you are living with that boy, so he is my replacement. Then I will have to kill him" he shouted angrily to Lelouch as he draw his gun and pointed at Lelouch who was shocked at what happened suddenly.

Lelouch froze as he heard the safety lock on the man's gun click off and the clip loaded into the gun settle into place, followed by a gun being pointed at him. Lelouch felt no fear. Rather, he felt such shock and disgust that it shook his mind and body into a subconscious freeze. Many things circulated through his head at that moment, stemming around the painfully obvious fact that he was about to die.

"He must not die" CC cried. As she take the incoming fire from the gun by herself by shielding Lelouch.

Lelouch watched as motionless body CC slowly falling down, the blood sprinkled all around the place, a few drops of blood fell on Lelouch's face.

Lelouch could not control himself, even if CC was annoying and always teasing him but she was the only person stood by his side, and she was dead trying to protect him. It was disgust for him to watch CC killed so coldblooded only if he had power to save CC now the same fate waits for both of them.

"Oh, CC tried to save you but too bad I am going to kill you now" Khirod declared as he started laughing and raised the gun that he lowered as bullet hit CC "After I kill you CC and I can be together forever with no one can stand between us."

"You killed her you bastard, if you wanted CC then why did you have to kill her? I am the one you are after so why you killed CC." Lelouch demanded as he flushing with anger he wanted to hurt Khirod but he was powerless to do that.

"You don't know do you?" Khirod scoffed as he started laughing again. Is this the boy he was with CC and don't know what she was he almost feel sorry for Lelouch.

"What?" Lelouch demanded with angrily voice as Khirod was playing with him.

"CC never told you does she, that means she love me more than you." Khirod muttered happily as he start jumping around like a small boy with pleasure and saying "Did you listen CC never told him, but she told me that means she love me more Yes she loves me more."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch questioned, now he gets annoyed to see how Khirod acted, he was too annoyed that he thought just kill me and get it over with.

"I will tell you before killing you" Khirod smirked as he put the gun top of Lelouch's head and said "CC cannot die, she is an immortal"

"What?" Lelouch gaped as he heard something wrong.

"She is an immortal even I cut her in to pieces she will regenerate again. She is a nice toy to play with, the other women die after I done with them, but CC is not like them I can play with her over and over" Khirod whooped as he lost in dreamed of what to do with CC come to his mind then he snapped out of it and realized that before that he has a job to finished. "Lelouch yours life ends now"

Thoughts ran through Lelouch's head at a million miles per hour as he crouched down to see if CC had really died. _'How can this be happening? After everything I've been through, I tried so hard so I can be any help to Emperor as my parents did, First father and mother killed and now CC, now I'm about to die…Before I have even had a chance to helped Emperor, CC died trying to save me. If I am dead what will happened to Anya? What will they do with her?'_ Lelouch thought, to his surprise CC, he thought had just died in front of him grabbed his hand. He felt like he was thrown into another dimension strange image flashed before his eyes and he heard a voice of CC in his head.

'_You don't want it to end here, do you?'_

**What? CC… **

He saw light, blinding light, and he saw the Earth as if from above, and he saw people, unified under a strange bird-like symbol which was tattooed on their foreheads- the same symbol which glowed from the CC's forehead. She was completely naked, but in spite of his usual prudish ways he found that it didn't matter.

Here, it simply didn't matter

'_You appear to have a reason for living.'_

"Yes," he whispered, and he would never know if it happened only in his head or out loud. "He could not be killed and live Anya alone with those monsters, and he should help Emperor like his parents" In the midst of all the death, all the despair, he saw CC smile shining at him, turning to him with her closed eyes, and somehow that made it all better.

'_If I grant you power, could you go on?'_

Power! Power was his life's quest! With power, he could help thaw Emperor's enemies and being use to him.

'**I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you'll accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other- a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'**

As if to spite his previous thoughts, an image of the Emperor came to him, standing in what seemed to be an ancient structure of Greek designs. He heard the man's great voice rumble; expressing a hint of surprise, and Lelouch might have sworn he looked straight at him then.

"Yes!" he announced, with a flourish of his hand. "I hereby accept to terms of your contract!"

That symbol blazed above (although above what, exactly, he wasn't sure. This was supposedly all happening in his head, after all.), burning itself in his eyes. Memories of his past life are coming back.

Lelouch still felt that burning when the world came back into focus, the now-familiar darkness of the forest returning. It was pooled into two red eyes now. He pressed the heel of his palm to it, although it didn't hurt. Not in the least, in fact, he felt strangely empowered.

'I remember every thing now, Nunnally, Euphemia, Cornelia, and Clovis' as his memory comes his face twisted with unknown emotions._ 'VV, Bismark, Father and Mother their plan for this world everything they done for it.'_

And he knew exactly what to do. He was betrayed and abandon by his parents for the sake of their selfish plan. If they success then the peaceful world he promise to Nunnally to build will be vanished. "I must not allow you to complete **Ragnarok connection **Charles ZI Britannia."

He was suddenly snapped back to reality and while clutching his eye stepped away from the body of the CC. "Say…how should a Britannia Prince who detests his own country lead his life?"

Khirod raised his gun again "what are you saying? Are you admitting that you're some kind of radical or something?"

"What's wrong why not shoot? I'm unarmed there isn't anyone here to protect me." Lelouch taunted. "Or have you finally realized the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." He moved his hand from his eye revealing a glowing signal.

Khirod shoot his gun pointed at Lelouch, but Lelouch was out of his site. "What where did he go?" Khirod questioned to his companions. "There you are, but how… how did you get their so fast" Khirod queried shockingly.

"Oh so simple I just inherited the speed of those assassination you brought to kill me" as he faced towards Anya who was sitting on the ground and looked shocked what happening around her, giving her a hand "are you alright Anya?"

"Yes I am OK, I am little scared" Anya maturated holding his hand tightly with out facing him.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right" Lelouch assured Anya as standing up and ready to face his enemies face to face he don't want hide anymore.

"Do you really think you can stand up to us little boy" Khirod snapped as he pointed gun at Lelouch "You see these people here are assassination, every one of us kill more than 50 people so you don't have a change against all of us."

"No, I am not going to stand up to you, I see what you truly desired, killing people, hurting them makes you happy, but that's end now because I am not going let you do that again I am going to eliminate all of you now." Lelouch declared, he was sick of watching people hurting other because of fun.

"You think you can kill us, then settle this one on one, you said you only inherit our speed but you can never match our strength, stamina and experience." One of them said as he attacks Lelouch at lightening speed.

Lelouch watched as his attacker come at lightening speed, but to Lelouch it seems normal speed, before he could attack Lelouch dodged it comfortably.

"So you dodge my attack, it's getting interesting, I might have to used my full power" he snapped as he through his dagger towards Lelouch, Lelouch jump towards his left to dodge his attack but find another one waiting for him their.

Lelouch could not dodge other one's attack, he cuts Lelouch's left arm with his dagger.

'_Even after I use my geass they have same skill and power level as mine, I can beat them one to one, but I cannot defeat them all at a time. Even if I can fight them back, there is a chance that they will use Anya as their hostage, so I don't have any choice but to lure them into forest and fight them one to one' _Lelouch thought as he planed his next plan of action.

Lelouch then run away from them with high speed.

"Follow him he is trying to escape, find him and kill him" Khirod ordered his companions and followed Lelouch along with them forgetting about Anya who was sitting next to CC and crying.

"He could be gone any way he does not leave a trail behind" one of them complained.

"Then let's scattered, this way we can intestate more ground" Khirod solution their problem. '_I might transfer in to one of them.' _

Lelouch setup the traps because he guess rather he saw what Khirod was going to do next when he run away. Now Anya was out of danger so he could fight without worried about her_. 'Even if I learn all their skill but my body is not supporting these moves I make, so I have to kill them as soon as possible.' _

Lelouch was hiding behind a tree silently and watching one of those assassinations. '_First I have to make sure that he is alone then I can attack him'. _After he conformed that he was alone then he attacks the assassination from behind with a flying kick. He falls back and when he gets up a series of sweep kick and butterfly kick waits for him. When he falls from the sweep kick a full circular butterfly kick connected to his neck and broke it. He was dead on the spot.

Then Lelouch heard sound of another one coming so he make the dead body resting near the tree that looks like he was alive and then he fell on the ground as looked like dead and he already took his dagger from him.

When the other person came and saw Lelouch lied on the ground dead probably. His friend was sitting near the tree. "So you killed that little bastard, I wish I had a change to play with him, well did he put of a good fight"." The other man asked his companions relaxing because of their mission was over.

When he reaches near his friend saw him already dead. "What…that means" then he realize what happen and turn around but it was too late for him. "Now die" Lelouch stated with that Lelouch cut his throat with the dagger and jumped away from him. The man walks up to 3 to 4 step then he touches his throat checked what happened. 'I am not bleeding does that means he missed me.' "You bastard" the man yelled but when he said the word blood pumping out of his throat sprinkling the over the ground, he turn to find Lelouch but he was gone. As he fall the ground slowly closing his eyes he realized he killed so many man but in the end he was killed in the hand of a merely boy who was at most 10 years old.

Lelouch after killing two men trying locate other ones, he saw the man he killed before walking with a gun in his hand. _'I killed him before but how is he alive, his dressing is same as Khirod that means he transfer in to anyone, if I kill him then I kill all of them easily'_

Then Lelouch walk up to attack Khirod, Khirod fired his gun until it was empty but Lelouch dodge all of them. When Lelouch attack them, he saw his mirror image standing next to him. Taking advantage of his distraction Khirod fires another bullet that pierced through Lelouch's right arm.

"How did you fire, your gun is empty" Lelouch asked surprisingly.

"Oh… that you see It is not a real gun, it is a transformation substance so I can fire it as much I want" Khirod explained." You don't have a chance of defeating me."

"In that case I had no choice" Lelouch muttered with this Lelouch charged at Khirod.

"You think you can beat me" Khirod block the hand coming towards his heart but it passed through as air. "What happened, what did you do to me?" Khirod questioned as he felt something missing from he like he was while different person mow.

"Everyone has both good and bad side, for each crime you committed there is a price you have to pay, my geass is **geass of origin, **which give me an ability to copy, modified and absorbs anyone's ability and skill. And also I can absorb your sins for all your crime you committed so I can alive in **hell **until I punished for it. And I absorb all your sins and your evil part." Lelouch explained as he felt pain and saw images it made him hard just to stand.

"It is a good thing for me but it won't stop me from killing you." Khirod declared.

"You don't understand, do you? Your evil part is gone now so to kill me you need a strong reason, and leaving with CC is not enough, don't you think." Lelouch said as a curl smirk appear on his face.

"You did too much crime in your past, you deserve to punish but you are not punished for it because of me, those five men you bring are bad men they killed so many people, if you want to reconciliation yourself then kill all of them and then commit suicide." Lelouch insisted Khirod but he was practically controlling his thoughts.

"Do you think it's a good thing to do, do I help people by killing all of us?" Khirod sighed and wait for Lelouch's answer who was like a god to him he freed him from this hell and showed the path to haven.

"Yes I think you will do a great job by doing this" Lelouch murmured, but his face did not support him so he turned his face away from Khirod and walked away.

Lelouch walked towards Anya and CC lost in his thought '_I always watched people suffered in pain people torture others for fun where strong diminishing weak but I was too weak to help them so I stand by and watched the world govern by the strong but I have power now I will destroy this corrupted world I create a new in it's place and I am ready to pay any price for it' _

After he heard three screaming sound as he was trembling '_even I did not kill them directly but I am the one responsible for their death and I am willingly to pay the price for taking their life, half of soul will remain in hell until I paid the price, this is my punishment for all the people died or going to die because of me their sins are all mine for eternity to bear.' _

* * *

><p>This is third chapter it took me long sorry for that.<p>

I tried my best to make it as good as possible hope you like it.

And I thank my Beta XT3 and codegeassvampireknight for their help.

Please review and comments on how my story is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

After killing Khirod and his companions Lelouch walks to CC and Anya. He is shaking in fear and about his future, many thoughts are racing in his mind, '_what should I do, if father know about my geass then he won't hesitate to kill me, and if I approach him and tell the truth and offer my aid in his plan then there is a change that he will accept me, but I can't let them succeed in their plan. I can't even oppose him if I do he will use Nunnally against me, the only way is that they don't find out that i regain my memories_'.

As his mind races with thoughts of his next plan, he reached Anya who was sitting near CC's body. She was lying on the ground but there were some movements, she was breathing very slowly. It was already evening, cold wind slowly passing them which make them shaking a bit in cold.

"Anya is you OK?" Lelouch offered as he placed his hands on her solder embraces her to his side. Anya accepted as she hugged Lelouch because she was too afraid to be alone.

Lelouch realize that it was evening they better go back to home. "Anya it is going to sunset we should go back to home before it gets darkened." Lelouch insisted and Anya nodded silently as they headed back to home taking CC with them.

When they reached at home it was already darkened. Lelouch put CC on the bed remove her clothes which are strained in blood, he went to bathroom remove his cloth and enter the water relaxing his body closing his eye slowly only to remember what he saw few minutes earlier. '_CC… she can't die but the scars on her body show how her life being this far, suffering all alone. What is the wish that she spoke of, what can an immortal witch wants? May be some large pizza that she can eat for ever'._

After completing his bath Lelouch came out of bathroom turn on to Anya and insisted "Anya you should take a bath, there is bloodstain on your dress. Put them on the bathroom I will wash them off" then he gave some of his dresses to her opined with a small smile "Anya wear this it might a little loose but it will do fine".

"…" with out saying a word Anya took the clothes off Lelouch's hand and entered the bath room.

Then Lelouch cover CC's body with a blanket who was completely naked and he sited near her. He was not hungry even though he ate only once. 'This is the worst day of my life' Lelouch thought.

Anya came out of the bathroom she was still in shock of what happen this day. She walks up to Lelouch and sat near him.

"Anya you look tried, you should take a rest, you can sleep on my bed in other room" Lelouch insisted as he realized she looked tried.

"Lelouch can I sleep here I am a little afraid" Anya purred as she does not want to sleep alone so she want to be with Lelouch.

"Of course Anya" Lelouch agreed, Even he doesn't wanted to be alone but his ego stopped him from asking Anya to stayed with him.

Anya place her head on Lelouch's lap who was sitting near CC then caught his hands and tightened her grip and move across so that Lelouch practically hugging her from one side. Lelouch shocked first but then realize after all she had been through she must be really terrified and tightened his grip.

Lelouch reaches CC, touching her forehead where bullet was hit the wound already starts healing, he cleaned the wound before so it stopped bleeding he didn't bandaged it because the wound already closed, moon light directly falling upon her from a corner, she looks just like an angel_. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleep'_ his face reddened when such thought appear to his mind or because he absorb Khirod's memory these thought appear. _'You saved me CC, if not for you I should be dead without knowing who I really am? So thank you. I promise one day I will fulfill your desire I will give you world's biggest pizza.'_ Lelouch thought as looking at the immortal witch with concern eyes and stroking her hair. Lelouch continued like that for long time before his eye closed. He did not realized how tried he really was until he slept.

It was already morning moon light falling on CC is replaced by sun. Three of them sleep together on the same bed. There is no sign of waking up in near time from Anya and Lelouch.

CC could feel some sound through her body making her unable to remain unconscious. Her head itching very much like it's going to explode soon; ignoring her pain in her head she slowly opened her eyes to find the source of the noise. What she saw she could never imagine seeing in her life time. Lelouch slept near her, his chest is near her head, his finger is with in her hair, and the sounds that make CC awake is the sound of Lelouch's heart beats.

CC wake up slowly so that Lelouch and Anya would not wake up but when her eye fall on Lelouch's face her heart softened, his eye was dried in tear. Tear falls from her eye to know that there is still someone who shades tears when she was hurt. She slowly closed distance between them and placing a soft kiss on Lelouch's forehead that makes Lelouch awake but before that CC gone to bathroom.

When Lelouch awake he didn't saw CC on the bed, then he heard sound of water coming from bathroom. Lelouch then called Anya who was still sleeping. After Anya awake, Lelouch brings some food to Anya who has not eaten anything from a day before.

Just after Anya complete her food someone knocked the door when Lelouch opened the door they saw two soldiers standing next to the door.

"Why are you come?" Anya queried realizing those two soldiers are from the place where her mother works.

"You did not come home yesterday so your mother was worried and that's why we come to check if everything is fine" one of them answered.

"Oh sorry, it was my fault, we played too long and it was dark before we know so Anya stayed here" Lelouch explained and then returned to Anya and insisted. "Anya you should go with them"

"OK bye…" Anya chuckled and hugged Lelouch before going with the soldiers.

"Bye…" Lelouch gasped.

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia is sitting on the throne room along with Marianna VI Britannia and talking about current situation of country, what problems there are and there solutions. Then suddenly from a secret entrance VV appeared. Charles and Marianna are surprised by VV's sudden presence.

"Hello big brother" Charles greeted "Is something wrong? What bring you here with out any notice?" Charles queried as he standing up and offered him to have a sit near him.

"Yes…" VV agreed and wait for few second before continued "I have a matter to discus with you."

"OK, what is the matter big brother" Charles asked politely as he gives full attention towards what his brother is going to say next.

"It's about Lelouch" VV noted but before he could continue he was stopped by Marianna.

"What happened? Is Lelouch OK? Did something happen to him?" Marianna exclaimed to VV without waiting for any answers.

"He is OK, but that's not our problem" VV assured without looking at her, he was not very happy in the presence of Marianna his voice showed that matter.

"Then what is the problem?" Charles queried VV, without caring the fact that his brother was not very comfortable with presence of Marianna.

"You know Khirod one of CC's contracts" VV stated and wait for their opinion about this matter.

"Yes, he was CC's contract 15years ago, his geass is to transform in to any human and copying their ability" Marianna explained, the matter is that he know about CC more than VV and Charles because she is also a contract of CC and CC tell everything to her because of her closeness.

"Yes that one, he attacked Lelouch and to prevent him from killing Lelouch CC made a contract with Lelouch and Lelouch was able to kill Khirod with his geass" VV explained.

"What? How cans he able to kill Khirod" Charles gasped the fact that even Night of round failed before to track him and kill him.

"I am not sure but he has some kind of enhanced ability, by which Lelouch beats **five class A assassination** along with Khirod, so I am guessing it's something that give you high fighting capability" VV explained not sure to himself.

Marianna was shocked when she hear that '_what if his memory of past came along with the contract'_ then she queried "Is Lelouch regained his past memory"

"No…but it might be a problem if Lelouch stayed with CC, so I plan to take Lelouch to the geass cult" VV stated with serious tone.

"OK… big brother what ever you thought best you can do it" Charles permitted but he does not looks that happy as he sounded.

"Then I will leave now" VV said as he vanished in thin air by using the security door.

After VV leaved Marianna muttered to Charles "Don't you think he is still young to do these jobs?"

"Yes he is but we don't have a choice in this matter we couldn't afford anyone who stand against us and use our every piece successfully." Charles drawled.

"I guess you are right" Marianna agreed and thought '_so Lelouch is just a piece to play with in our dream of creating a new world'._

After Anya leaved Lelouch locked the door and sited on the bed. He still couldn't believe what happened yesterday it seems like a dream to him. He swore his loyalty to a man who betrayed him for the sake of his selfish plan even though he is his father.

'_It's ironic… it looks like I always seeks power to became some used to the emperor but how foolish am I to actually do that but now I have the power but my reason to seek power is gone now I have to follow my own path but there are a lot of problems, what if VV know about my geass. He sure knows about me being in this forest with CC there is a change that he was spying on me and if that's the case then he knew about my geass but does he knew that I regain my memory?'_ a lot of thought racing through his mind "may be I should ask CC she sure know more about this" Lelouch murmured.

With these thoughts Lelouch walks up to CC who just came out of the bathroom. Lelouch knocked the door and ask for permission "CC is you dressed up? I want to ask you something"

"Come in boy" CC permitted even though she was not completely dressed. She was only wearing a shirt of Lelouch and a white panty. "So what is that you want to talk about?"

"CC… could you wear some more dress" Lelouch groaned as his face turned red with embarrassment to see CC with this state.

"I could but if I wear more cloths you couldn't see me with less clothes" CC teased with a smirk appeared in her face, she always loved to tease Lelouch but now he is more than just a boy he is her geass contract so there is a bond exist between them.

"Shut up witch" Lelouch shouted angrily, he hated when CC teased him, how much he try to ignore her comments but she every times gets in to his nerves.

"OK…I was just teasing you don't have to get angry" CC murmured but she stopped when she saw Lelouch's face with seriousness then she bring more serious expression to her face and said "what is that you came to talk about?"

"You give me the power of geass and also you survive gun shot that make you like VV" Lelouch stated and wait for CC's comments.

"So you remember everything" CC gaped, she was surprised that Lelouch remembered everything it's not the part of their contract, she was a little feared for Lelouch because she couldn't guess what Lelouch is going to do next even though she was curious what happened next.

"Yes I remember everything but that's not what I want to know does VV and you are connected in some way? Does he know that I have a geass and I remembered everything?" Lelouch queried ignoring the fact that C.C was shocked to find out about his memory gain, it was necessary because if VV know then he does not have a lot of time so he had to decide his next step first.

"Yes…VV and I are connected and he already know that about your geass but I don't think that he know about you remembered everything this is a part of your geass" CC explained then she can see his tensed face calm down she wandered what is he going to do now.

"Then I guess my time is done here, if VV know then he will send someone to take me and worked under his care" Lelouch stated sadly and then his face turned red with embarrassment. "But before I go I want to say you something"

"Are you going to propose me?" CC teased.

"No like hell I am going to propose you" Lelouch gasped he was not expecting this from CC; even with living this much day with CC he could not predict anything about her, well almost anything.

"I am just teasing, what do you want to say boy?" CC murmured softly she was too much curious to hear the next ward and she couldn't wait a second, so she broke her teasing section.

"When I started living with you I don't remembered anything about my parents, you are…" Lelouch stopped couldn't bring himself to say those words; it is too embarrassing for him to say. Then he breathes deeply twice while CC was curious about what Lelouch is saying next.

"Even if it's not real, the time I spend with you are real, if you let Khirod kill me then he was never going to hurt you but you choose to help me even knowing that he was going to punished you for that Even though you didn't save me because you care about me but the fact remain is that you did save me and I always thought you as my family." Lelouch confessed.

"…" CC couldn't say a word so Lelouch continued.

"I know that you never care about me but you save me so I swore that I will fulfill your wish" Lelouch promised, he know that he couldn't loose CC because CC is his one piece that is useful against emperor but that not the point he really think her as a family.

"You know my wish" CC gaped, she shocked when Lelouch tell her that 'does he really know my true wish'.

"Yes… I do" Lelouch chuckled this is the first time he saw the shocked expression on CC's face she looks so cute.

"And what is that?" CC gasped.

"You want to…" Lelouch stopped as he watched CC, whose eye was sprinkling with hunger for hearing his next word. Lelouch started again "You want to eat world's largest pizza".

"What?" CC gaped as she fell on the ground and stared laughing.

"You are making fun of me you witch" Lelouch exclaimed he never except that CC will behave like that and he hate being wrong "then you don't want world's largest pizza"

"Oh no I want it but it's not my wish if I wanted to eat pizza I could always force you to order pizza for me" CC scoffed.

"And what is it?" Lelouch queried he was curious about knowing her wish but he didn't predict one thing so he was trying to find some hint what her wish may be.

"I wanted to be with a young handsome man for rest of my life so as you promised me to fulfill my wish then you are going to marry me" CC teased but she keep her facial expression more serious.

"Don't joke like that CC" Lelouch exclaimed but then watching CC's more serious face he shocked and asked "Are you serious?" his face reddened.

CC discard her serious expression and laughed loudly as she made Lelouch fell on her trap "You are so embarrassed that mean you do have feeling for me"

"I know you don't care about me so please stop making fun of me" Lelouch cried, he hated when she making fun of him.

CC could feel pain in Lelouch's voice. This make CC felt like her heart was tiered apart tear falling from her both eyes. She hugged Lelouch and embraced him tightly.

"I am sorry but you said we are family right so how did you think that I did not care about you and I can make fun of you as much I want because we are family and I don't mind spending eternity with you" CC murmured and kissed him on his cheek they both stared at each other as small blush appear on both their faces

"So tell me what is your wish is" Lelouch demanded confidently as he own CC.

"When times come I will say it to you" CC stated and hugged tightly Lelouch, it was first time that someone made her cry, and someone made her care for them she loved this new felling that died for years.

Then a knocked sound came from the door so that made them to break their hug. Lelouch going to open the door but stopped just before open it.

"So this is the end for us, but I promised we will meet one day and thank you CC for being with me" Lelouch said gratefully.

"I am looking forward to that day" CC applauded as she was saying good bye to Lelouch.

"I will see you when time came" Lelouch said as he kissed CC on her cheek and tell something before opened the door as someone waits for his next to the door.

Then his new life begins once again.

After Lelouch opened the door a person came in the name of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia to take Lelouch to geass cult. Lelouch went with that person. After 3days Lelouch reached the geass cult.

The man brought Lelouch to the geass cult leave him in front of the door. A person came and said to follow him both are walking in to the geass cult. All the buildings are pure white all the people working in the geass cult wearing white costume like some king of dress code. When he reaches inner part of the cult he saw small children same as his age are fighting with each other. After some time he enter a room and saw VV sitting in the throne he tried hard to keep his rage under control.

VV greeted, "Hello Lelouch, welcome to geass cult here children like you who swore their loyalty to the emperor and trained and after that they will join military." He explained everything to Lelouch. "Do you accept to train under me for the benefit of the Emperor?"

"Yes, I accept" Lelouch accepted without hesitation everything going fine nothing happened that he did not expected that assure him a little bit.

Then VV called some one through a messenger. An 8 or 9 year boy came towards him with brown colored hair and purple colored eye. He came near VV and greeted by kneeling before him.

VV introduced the boy to Lelouch "this is Rolo; from now he will be your partner for all the member of geass cult we required a fake identity to avoid suspicion in real world so you can work freely behind the shadow." VV explained and then he walked up to both Lelouch and Rolo and noted "From now you are Lelouch Lamperouge and he is Rolo Lamperouge you two are brothers so you two can do any task with out suspicion."

After his conversion with VV he was brought to his room that Lelouch share with Rolo. Lelouch is trying so hard to act normal to avoid suspicion but now with Rolo is around he has to be more careful, _'if my guess is correct then Rolo is a spy planted by VV to keep an eye on me so I have to make sure not to give any hint of suspicion to Rolo or else I will be dammed. I am sure that Rolo must have a geass otherwise VV never send a normal person to keep an eye on me.'_ Lelouch thought as he was trying to get a sleep, from the next day their training begins.

When Lelouch wake up next day he saw that Rolo was already awake, after finishing his daily chores he gets ready for his first day in geass cult, looking at the mirror he active his geass in his left eye a red bird mark appear in his eye he was shocked '_This is not my geass! It's Khirod's geass does my first geass disappear when I absorb Khirod's geass, that means the contract between CC and me had failed'_ then he tried hard to active his first geass then suddenly he felt unbearable pain in his right eye, he felled on the ground due to the pain strange images of appear in front of his eye, people being killed, tortured, raped all of them crying for help but he tried hard to help them but he couldn't move, then he tried to close his eye unable to see what happening in front of his eye but he couldn't close his eye. He struggled hard to move but he failed he looked around to see nothing but darkness around him, then from the darkness two hands came for his rescue, he snapped from his vision to see Rolo standing in front him.

**NOTE-): When Lelouch will try to use his first geass a part of his soul will wake up in Hell**.

"What happened Le- big brother" Rolo drawled, he came into the room because of he heard Lelouch struggling in pain, when he entered the bathroom to see Lelouch on the ground with pain and looked unconscious so he tried to wake him, "you seems scared"

"What did you call me?" Lelouch gaped; he was shocked when he heard Rolo called him big brother only Nunnally called him that which makes him angry but he controlled his anger.

"VV said that I can call you big brother, is it OK with you" Rolo muttered with a low voice like a small child crying for ice-cream.

"Y-yes, you can call me that" Lelouch stammered, first he was angry about being forced to have a brother but when he saw Rolo asking him if he can call him brother or not, it remind him of Nunnally crying to get his attention and he couldn't refuse her.

"OK, big brother what happened?" Rolo asked with a small smile trying knowing more things about his new big brother.

"Nothing just a bad dream" Lelouch gasped, enabling to find what to say next. "Rolo could you give me a minute please"

"Y-yes Le- big brother" Rolo muttered as he leaves his brother alone and left the room.

After Rolo gone Lelouch looked in to the mirror to see his right eye to see his iris is bloody red colored and pupil is dark blue colored. It is giving mush pain to active it because it's hard to remain conscious with those images in his head so he deactivates his geass. '_So that is my geass, it's painful to active so I have to try not to use it unless i have to'._ Then Lelouch came out and went for practice with Rolo.

_5 YEARS LATER _

Two boys walking in a forest with their face covered with a black mask, they are carrying a bag each on their back, excitement can be seen in their body language like first day of school. Two of them are purple colored teen but one's darker than other. They are Lelouch Lamperouge and his little brother Rolo Lamperouge.

"Big brother" Rolo called out his big brother and earn a small reply before continued "Are you excited, this is our first '**S CLASS'** mission?" Rolo queried looking at his so called big brother; he was really excited because he was the first to assign to an S CLASS mission in 13 years old.

"Actually no" Lelouch contradict his brother them he saw the dissatisfaction on his brother's face so he tried to explain the reason why he was not excited and then Lelouch explain his brother why he was not excited "well you see I might have to use my first geass to complete this mission so I am not that excited."

"But we can complete this mission with out using your first geass" Rolo suggested, he know how much pain Lelouch suffer when he use his first geass so he didn't want him to use that power "you still have transformation geass and the geass from VV" a small pause then Rolo again asked "You didn't told me what geass you received when you made a contract with VV"

"You will find out when times come but now let's concentrated on the current situation" Lelouch suggested as he give Rolo a fake smile saying you can trust me and Rolo always fall to that then he lost in his thought of planning different scenarios that can happened.

Their mission is to kill an EU assassination, he is member the elite 6 assassination with power of speed all these member also possible possess second geass.

They stopped in front of a small hut in the forest they finally found their target

"Rolo I will engage him in close combat when you see an opening use your geass and kill him" Lelouch explained his plan to Rolo who completely entrust his judgment before braking the door with a kick.

Lelouch attack him continuously with kicks and punches not allowing him to counterattack them but he dodge all of Lelouch's attack easily with using his geass.

The man try to get his distance from Lelouch so he could counter attack Lelouch but when he jumped behind Rolo active his geass and went for kill shot, this is their signature move creating scenario for another to do heavy damage on their opponents.

But just before Rolo finish him he disappears from sight. Rolo shocked from what happened movement ago, but before he could react a punch connected on his face. Lelouch blocked the next attack of the attacker from hitting Rolo who was on the ground.

"How did you avoid my attack?" Rolo asked their target surprisingly nobody brake free from his time stop geass not even Lelouch that is the reason why VV send him to keep an eye on Lelouch.

"I don't see why I should tell you because you are going to die soon" The man scoffed as he smirked at Rolo "but I should tell my name that's Chandan The one of the six speed geass user."

Then Chandan attack with more speed and power then before to Lelouch. Lelouch having problem dodging all of them he has no choice but to use his second geass.

Chandan saw Lelouch having problem in dodging so he continue his attack with more speed then he saw Lelouch stopped he thought that Lelouch is giving up so he draw his sword and go for kill but is was stopped by two big hand like wings** (LIKE SASUKE IN NARUTO)** from Lelouch's back those are pure black and there size are huge their length are same as Lelouch and wide as his arms it make him look like an demon. Chandan fall back shocked as he realizes the people that attack him.

"OH…I know you; you are **LL the demon** from Britannia geass cult then this must be Rolo your brother" Chandan said excitedly as smirking at both of his opponents "this must be my lucky day to able to kill two **S CLASS **assassination of Britannia.

Lelouch and Rolo getup and press their attack with Lelouch activating his second geass his claw in his hand and leg increase his attack and agility, his long wing defending him and his eagle eyes help him to keep an eye on Chandan who was using his speed geass.

Chandan was having fun with playing them. He gets bored so he decided to finish quickly, with using his two geass he can defeat them easily. Them he decided to kill Rolo but before his sward pierced through Rolo's body it was stopped by Lelouch's hand grabbing it, blood coming out of Lelouch's hand.

"Big brother we can not defeat him if you don't use your first geass it's our only chance now" Rolo suggested hesitantly he hate when he saw Lelouch after using his first geass but it's better than both of them die now.

Lelouch active his first geass his eye turned completely red with a dark blue light giggling at center, Chandan quickly back down from Lelouch and mention his distance as Lelouch attack him as Rolo retrain him from attacking. Chandan thought that Rolo back down because he will be a liable to Lelouch if he join with this thought he jumped behind to avoid Lelouch's attack, but when he looked behind he realize how wrong he was when he thought Rolo was backing down it's the same plan before but he was too arrogant to see it. Chandan tried to escape from Rolo's geass range only to find Lelouch's hand piercing through his heart. After few slow breaths he died Lelouch's hand still in his chest.

"We did it, we succeed our first S CLASS mission" Rolo whooped but stopped when he saw Lelouch fall on the ground grabbing his right eye blood coming out of it, He concerned and asked his big brother "Big brother deactivate your geass you are loosing control."

"Rolo I can't it's permanently activated now" Lelouch cried in pain. Rolo shocked by what he heard just now._ 'I can't take this pain but I have to I wait too long for this day at long last first stage of plan succeed'_ Lelouch said as a cruel smirk appear even with all the pain he was going through.

* * *

><p>Please point out the thing that wrong so i can correct them next time, I am poor at writing but i am trying my best to improve myself so please figure out my mistakes. R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
